Haggar
Mike Haggar is a wrestler turned mayor of Metro City and the main protagonist of the Final Fight franchise. He was also featured in the lesser-known Saturday Night Slam Masters and its sequel. Backstory A former professional wrestler, Mike Haggar was elected mayor of Metro City. He quickly became popular with his reforms and cheerful personality, but he made several enemies among the city's criminal element. Haggar had a daughter named Jessica, who was dating a young fighter named Cody. Haggar took a liking to the youth, and the two became good friends. Even though he was an elected official, Haggar continued to lift weights and practice his wrestling moves to keep in shape. While in the ring, his trademark move had been the "Spinning Clothesline," and he was surprised and flattered when he learned that a Russian wrestler named Zangief had copied the move. In response, Haggar copied Zangief's Spinning Piledriver, a move that Haggar quickly learned to love. One of Haggar's goals when he was running for mayor had been to rid Metro City of organized crime, and he was constantly pushing for stricter rules and harsher punishments for criminals The Mad Gear Gang, the largest criminal operation in the city, perceived Haggar as waging a war on crime, and vowed to stop him. One day, a Mad Gear member named "Thrasher" contacted Haggar at his office. The angered Haggar learned that the Mad Gear had kidnapped Jessica, and were holding her for ransom. Haggar either had to ignore the Mad Gear's criminal activities, or Jessica would be killed. Haggar did not want either to happen. Enlisting the aid of Cody and Guy, one of Cody's friends, Haggar set out to destroy the Mad Gear personally and rescue his daughter. The three were all skilled fighters, and by themselves they crushed the mighty criminal organization. One by one, the crime bosses fell until they reached Belger, the supreme leader of the Mad Gear. He was no match for Haggar and his friends, and he plunged out of his office window to his apparent death. Haggar was relieved to have his daughter back, and publicly honored Guy and Cody for their bravery and service to the city. With the Mad Gear gone, the city was a little safer. However, Haggar was always prepared to strike against crime, whether it be as mayor or as the greatest fighter in Metro City. Gameplay Mayor Mike Haggar is popular for his wrestling/street-brawling fighting style. That being said, all of his moves are based from the aforementioned style. He's also much of a contact bruiser like Hulk, for he is not as quick as the rushdown characters in the game. However, it's safe to say that Haggar is more combo oriented, as some of his throws create openings and combo extentions in addition to inflicting damage. Special Attacks *'Flying Piledriver -' Reaches for his foe with a grab leading to a Piledriver. *'Back Drop -' Midair throw, Haggar backdrop the foe from the air. *'Hoodlum Launcher -' Rushing throw where Haggar flings the foe up, creating easy air combo opportunities. *'Violent Axe '- Rushing assault that ends with a double axe-handle. *'Steel Pipe - '''A single strike with a steel pipe that stuns the enemy or causes a ground bounce when used while jumping. *'Double Lariat '- Trademark move. Haggar spins with arms outstreched and can phase through projectiles while moving left or right. Assist Attacks Hyper Combos *'Giant Haggar Press (Level 1) '- Haggar breathes deeply, exposes his muscular chest, and leaps high. He lands at full speed into the ground, inflicting more damage the closer he is to the opponent. This is used during a crossover combo. *'Rapid Fire Fist (Level 1)' - Executes a barrage of lightning quick punches, delivers an uppercut and a final downward double hammerfist punch. Air/comic book tearing streaks are colored yellow. Mashing the attacks buttons during the first punch can result in Haggar doing more damage and hits during the rest of the animation *'Hyper Haggar Slam (Level 3) '- Executes a backdrop on the opponent, grabs their legs, spins them and launches them into the air. A flash in Haggar's eyes signals his high jump as he grabs the opponent in mid-air. A finishing piledriver, shown in 3 different angles, then explodes onto the scene. ﻿ Changes in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 * cr.H causes knockdown. * cr.H can OTG. * cr.H cannot be canceled. * Falls faster after an air throw. * Decreased initial startup invincibility of Assist α (Double Lariat). * Assist α (Double Lariat) no longer causes untechable knockdown. * Added invincibility to Rapid Fire Fist. * Additional hits can be added to Rapid Fire Fist through rapid buttons presses. * Additional hits can be added to Final Haggar Buster through rapid joystick rotations. Theme Song thumb|left|300px Haggar's theme is a remix of the Slums theme from the original '''Final Fight'. Which is also based on Super Street Fighter IV Theme of Cody and Guy. Trailer thumb|300px|left Trivia *Haggar also appeared in the Japan-only release Capcom World 2. *In Street Fighter IV, Zangief has an alternate costume purchasable that is also Haggar's costume. *On January 6th, Haggar and Phoenix were officially revealed to be included in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. *Haggar's inclusion in MvC3 probably implies the exclusion of Zangief. Much of his moveset is similar, if not exactly Zangief's moves, especially the Double Lariat and his Level 3 which resembles Final Atomic Buster. It is also up for debate who is a copy of who, granted that Haggar became the star of Final Fight before Zangief ever was a character. *Haggar's spinning Double Lariat attack makes him lose a bit of health, just like in the original Final Fight, making it the only move in the game that consumes health. However, it is the most invincible move in the game that other moves cannot beat it and goes through other moves. *Haggar and Zangief's movesets are similar due to that Zangief was inspired by a certain "American wrestler" and copied Haggar's signature Spinning Clothesline. Haggar was flattered and in turn used Zangief's Spinning Piledriver. *In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Haggar is voiced by Kiyoyuki Yanada in Japanese and by''' Matt Riedy''' in English. *In Mike Haggar's ending, the hero is seen in the White House, his political career having skyrocketed after he defeated Galactus, earning him the title of President. Captain America and Chris Redfield are shown visiting him, making sure everything is okay. Haggar then goes on to explain his faith in the people of America and why he was chosen to be President. *Haggar's costumes were all creative and new for MvC3 and his 2 new costumes for UMvC3 as well, Capcom states that he had no history to go through but they appear to forget his appearence in Saturday Night Slammasters where he was a playable character wearing a Bright green Strap Shirt and Pants with a Red stripe going through the pants. Artwork Mike Haggar.png|Capcom Fighting All Stars Concept Artwork Mike Haggar.jpg|Original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Artwork dh.png Haggar_DLC_68578_640screen.jpg 830px-Colors1.JPG Also See Haggar's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Haggar's moves in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:Capcom Characters Category:Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:UMvC3 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Brute Characters